Generations Merged : Reading The Lightning Thief
by GoddessOfSweetness-Me
Summary: While cleaning their attic, Anthony and Krysiela Jackson stumble upon several books containing their father's adventures. Opening them, they realize that nothing in their life is ever simple. Even something like opening a book can have scary outcomes, like, oh, maybe getting transported twenty years back in time, when their dad is just nineteen.
1. Prologue: Books Thrill But Kill

**Author's Note: Okay, I know this has been done _a lot_, but I just wanted to give it a try, seeing as I find these stories interesting. Please don't be mean and write bad reviews, because you yourselves hate it when someone does that to you, so just imagine yourselves with other people also. And understand, that we aren't robots which have no feelings (though I'm pretty sure robots have _some_ feelings. If not, then in the coming centuries they will. Mark my words, readers. This will be the beginning of the Robots Have Feelings Too revolution).**

**All that drama aside. On with the intro.**

**Ta-da!**

**This story has been written by GoddessOfSwee-**

**No!**

**I like it this way better-**

**Title Of The Story: **_Generations Merged : Reading The Lightning Thief_

**Author Of The Story: **_GoddessOfSweetness-Me_

**Series This Work Belongs To: **_Generations Merged_

**Fandom: **_Percy Jackson_

**Time Setting: **_Next Generation, 2033_

**Characters From The Books: **_Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Nico di Angelo, Thalia Grace, Jason Grace, Piper McLean, Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Chiron, and other campers, depending on who I think should have the honor of being mentioned in this story._

**Original Characters: **_Anthony Frederick Jackson, Krysiela Sally Jackson, Hayden Travis Stoll(mentioned), Skylar Lukas Grace(mentioned), Samuel Confianz Valdez(mentioned), Emily Mariah Zhang(mentioned), Jessica Thalia Grace(mentioned)_

**Summary: **

_The Jacksons are known for creating problems. Trouble loves them. And it seems, that even though her children are very smart, even Annabeth Jackson cannot prevent them from getting themselves into trouble.  
__It was all Krysiela's fault. If she hadn't snooped around in his room, they wouldn't have to clean the attic. And if they hadn't been cleaning the attic, they wouldn't have found the books. And they wouldn't have opened the first one.  
__Why did Anthony ever, ever, trust her to be right? Now all because of her they had ended up in this crappy place of the past. Okay... it was his fault also. Being the older one of the two, it was his duty to keep her in track. __(And in the background said girl is screaming, 'I'm just younger by two minutes, god dammit!').  
__But, here they are, in the past, reading about their father's escapades, having no clue as to how to get back. Only time will tell..._

**Disclaimer:**_ All characters (other than my own) belong to Rick Riordan, and all mythological figures belong to the Greek people (actually gods don't belong to anyone). No money is made from this work. Nothing at all, except for money in the form of reviews, review-ers, favourite-ers, and followers._

* * *

**GENERATIONS MERGED**

**_Reading The Lightning Thief_**

_Prologue: Books Thrill But Kill_

Annabeth Jackson sighed. It was just another day in the Jackson household, the twins screaming at each other, Percy nowhere to be found, and Annabeth having to listen to the kids having a screaming match, while _trying_ to finish up her report on the works of HDAS (Homeless Demigod Aiding Society). _Once_ again.

"Krysiela! Get your ass out of my room!" came Anthony's voice, coupled with a few objects falling and Krysiela laughing hysterically.

_Huh, another crazy day_, Annabeth's mind supplied.

Suddenly, the entire house quietened, almost as if holding its breath, waiting for the moment to shatter. Then-

"KRYSIELA JACKSON, I WILL KILL YOU!" Anthony roared.

Krysiela ran down the stairs, Anthony following her with a murderous intent in his eyes, clutching what looked to be a fragment of the fountain that that been gifted to him on his ninth birthday, because you never know when you may need to Iris Message someone.

"Krys, stop bothering your brother! And Tony, calm down! Tell me, whats the matter?" Percy Jackson said, walking in through the front door.

"Finally you're here, Percy. Tell your children to stop screaming their lungs out. I can't concentrate!" Annabeth pleaded, "Seriously, your daughter is _just_ like you, always annoying her brother! And that is _not_ a compliment!"

Percy smiled. It still struck them with surprise sometimes, to know how much their kids had inherited from them. Anthony Frederick Jackson, a black haired sixteen year old with stormy grey eyes, was the smartest person in Camp Half Blood, equally talented at close combat. And viper-tongued Krysiela Sally Jackson, twin sister of Anthony Jackson, was deadly with her sword. Though being viper-tongued was a result of hanging out with Aunt Thalia and the hunters too much, whenever they came to camp.

"Dad," Anthony whined, "Krys _once_ again broke into my room, _and_ broke my fountain."

"Is that true, my dear?" Percy inquired, turning toward Krys, who suddenly looked the epitome of innocence. Shrugging, she replied, "Well... I asked for his permission. But when he didn't reply, I realized he wasn't there. So I went in." she smiled sweetly.

Annabeth narrowed her eyes, her daughter had certainly picked that up from her father. She knew how to get out of trouble. And it didn't help that people absolutely _adored_ her. Even looking past her sarcasm and insults.

"And I was just sitting on his bed, waiting for him to come. I didn't even touch a fly." Krys continued, once again with that smile.

"So how the hell did I walk into my room to see you snooping around in my drawers?" Anthony demanded, crossing his arms.

"Mom, guess what!" Krys turned towards Annabeth, holding out some papers that Anthony was _sure_ were his blueprints for buildings, "I made this! How is it?"

Annabeth smiled, shaking her head. "Krysiela, do you really think I can't tell your work apart from your brother?"

Anthony smirked, "See? Mom knows who the real devil is. Now give me back my papers, and clean up that mess you made in my room."

"Anthony, don't call your sister a devil." Annabeth reprimanded.

"Yeah," Percy nodded, "Don't confuse your sister with Nico."

Face palming, Annabeth spoke, "Whatever Percy, isn't he coming over for dinner tonight, anyways?"

"Yeah."

"Mom..." Anthony begged, "Please tell Krys to clean my room?"

"No Anthony, you have to do it yourself." Annbeth said sternly, "I know what you get up to in camp, running around with Hayden, Skylar and Sam and . Consider this a punishment for that prank you pulled last summer."

"Why now, mom? That was, as you said, last summer! And Krys always annoys me at camp, with Emily and Jess."

"I already made her organize my files, alphabetically, last week. I'm not letting her do your work for you. You should know how she is and take care of your stuff." Annabeth said.

"Ha! Beat that, brother dear. Mom loves me more! And so does dad, don't you dad?" Krys snickered.

"It's not fair..." Anthony pouted.

"Life's not fair. Learn to deal with it." his sister shot back.

"But, you both have to clean the attic. _Together_. Sharing _equal_ responsibilities. Neither of you is going to get off scott free." Percy declared with an air of finality, smirking.

"Damn, Jackson. You're evil." Nico di Angelo's dry voice was heard deadpanning (_no pan intended_).

And so was Percy shriek (very _manly_, mind you).

* * *

Anthony sighed, "It's all because of you sis. If you hadn't created all that chaos, we would have been chillin' out with Nico."

"Well you didn't have to go running to mom, I would have anyways cleaned it up." Krysiela muttered, while sorting out some old clothes in the attic.

"No you wouldn't have." Anthony glared, who was shuffling through some books.

Some minutes passed in silence.

"Hey! Check this out!" Anthony exclaimed.

"What?" Krysiela was by his side in an instant, glad to be free from those musty rags.

"These books..." Anthony mumbled, frowning. "Their titles..."

Snatching the books out of her brother's hands, Krys examined the covers. "Wait," she said slowly," they have dad's name on them."

"Read out the titles." Anthony said, curiosity getting the better of him.

Rolling her eyes, Krysiela read out, "Percy Jackson And The Lightning Thief, Percy Jackson And The Sea Of Monsters, Percy Jackson And The Titan's Curse, Percy Jackson And The Battle Of The Labyrinth, Percy Jackson And The Last Olympian. And then there are some others: The Lost Hero, The Son Of Neptune, The Mark Of Athena, The House Of Hades, and the Blood Of Olympus. And, The Demigod Files and The Demigod Diaries."

"You know what, I think these are about mom and dad's adventures when they were in camp." Anthony mused, "Like, Son Of Neptune, and Mark Of Athena. And also, Nico's House Of Hades."

"Well duh, genius. What else do you think these books are about. Mom and dad cooking, or Thalia learning to shoot, or your beloved Sam's dad Uncle Leo catching fire*?" Krysiela snorted.

Anthony blushed. "Shut up! Idiot..."

Krysiela grinned, "Yeah, yeah. Cover up your embarrassment by calling _me_ an idiot. Let's read them, we've already done a lot. Mom wouldn't mind if we take a break."

Excitedly, Anthony picked up the book on top of the pile, "You're right. I'm curious. Percy Jackson And The Lightning Thief."

"First, I'm _always_ right," tossing her hair behind her shoulder, his sister bragged, snatching the book out of Anthony's hand," And second, _I'm_ reading it out first."

"Fine! I'm curious, as I said. Open the damn book!" Anthony exclaimed.

Krysiela opened the book...

...And that, was just one of their many mistakes, which come with being a part of the Jackson family.

* * *

***Catching fire reference taken from the Hunger Games.**

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 1: Twenty Years Back In Time

**Title: **_Generations Merged : Reading The Lightning Thief_

**Series This Work Belongs To: **_Generations Merged_

**Fandom: **_Percy Jackson_

**Time Setting: **_Next Generation, 2033_

**Characters From The Books: **_Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Nico di Angelo, Thalia Grace, Jason Grace, Piper McLean, Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Chiron, and other campers, depending on who I think should have the honor of being mentioned in this story._

**Original Characters: **_Anthony Frederick Jackson, Krysiela Sally Jackson, Hayden Travis Stoll(mentioned), Skylar Lukas Grace(mentioned), Samuel Confianz Valdez(mentioned), Emily Mariah Zhang(mentioned), Jessica Thalia Grace(mentioned)_

**Summary:  
**_The Jacksons are known for creating problems. Trouble loves them. And it seems, that even though her children are very smart, even Annabeth Jackson cannot prevent them from getting themselves into trouble.  
__It was all Krysiela's fault. If she hadn't snooped around in his room, they wouldn't have to clean the attic. And if they hadn't been cleaning the attic, they wouldn't have found the books. And they wouldn't have opened the first one.  
__Why did Anthony ever, ever, trust her to be right? Now all because of her they had ended up in this crappy place of the past. Okay... it was his fault also. Being the older one of the two, it was his duty to keep her in track. __(And in the background said girl is screaming, 'I'm just younger by two minutes, god dammit!').  
__But, here they are, in the past, reading about their father's escapades, having no clue as to how to get back. Only time will tell..._

**Disclaimer:**_ All characters (other than my own) belong to Rick Riordan, and all mythological figures belong to the Greek people (actually gods don't belong to anyone). No money is made from this work. Nothing at all, except for money in the form of reviews, review-ers, favourite-ers, and followers._

* * *

_**Acknowledgements:**_

_First Reviewer: fanfic1892_

_First Follower: Gage ShaDoW_

_First Favorer: Just-AWESOME-old-me_

_Many others reviewed, followed, and favored, and I really appreciated that. __Especially Just-AWESOME-old-me's review._

_Thank you all **so** much for your support!_

* * *

**A/N:** Wow! 301 views for the first chapter!

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO **_Gage ShaDoW_**.

* * *

**GENERATIONS MERGED**

**_Reading The Lightning Thief_**

_Chapter 1 : Twenty Years Back In Time_

Groaning, Anthony Jackson sat up, and blinked. Last he remembered, he, along with his sister, Krysiela, had been cleaning the attic. And then, they had found the books. And opened them.

'_Okay, I found the books. Krys snatched them, typical of her, and read out the titles. We got curious. I asked her to open it. That, she did. And then-_' his trail of thought was cut short by a scream.

"Thalia! There is a... a _male_ in our cabin" someone screamed, saying the word 'male' as if it was disease. The scream was followed by arrows being nocked and pointed towards Anthony's face. All this was then followed by Krysiela's hysterical laughter.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Ha ha ha ha ha! Anthony..."bursting into another fit of laughter, Krys doubled over, holding her stomach.

Anthony looked around. '_Shit_,' he paled, '_I'm dead'_.

Of all the places, they had somehow ended up in Cabin 8. The Artemis Cabin. Where boys weren't allowed, his brain supplied, having no sympathy for his fear.

And that was the scene Thalia Grace walked into two minutes later, with a blonde girl behind her.

"Look," Anthony tried weakly, then looked pleadingly at Krysiela, who was still too busy laughing at her brother's discomfort. Sighing, he continued, "I don't know how my sister and I ended up here, but what I _can_ tell you is, that I don't mean any harm. And aunt Thalia, _please_ control your hunters." he finished, looking at Thalia, wearily.

However, before Thalia could speak, the girl next to her narrowed her eyes, "How can you _not_ know how you ended up in a place? And did you say _Aunt Thalia_?" she asked suspiciously.

"Well, you know, one moment Anthony here was opening a book, and the nex-" Krysiela began, only to be cut off by her brother.

"Shut up, Krysiela! _You_ were the one who opened it" Anthony glared. Taking on a falsetto voice, he imitated his sister,"_I'm reading it first!_"

"You told me to open it!" Krys pointed an accusing finger at her brother.

"Did not!" her brother argued.

"Did!"

"Did not!"

"Did!"

"Did not!"

"Did!"

"Did not!"

"Did!"

"Did not!"

"Did!"

"Did not!"

"You did, Anthony Jackson! Just frigging stop putting the blame on me, okay!"Krysiela screamed.

"If you hadn't snooped around in my room, I say it once again- we would not have been cleaning the attic. We would have been chilling out with Nico. And we most certainly would not have been here!" Anthony fumed.

"If you had not been a ninny and gone running to mom, we wouldn't hav-"

"Hold up!" the blonde girl interrupted the strangers, "Look here, did you just say Anthony _Jackson_?" she directed her question at Krysiela. "And did you," she turned to Anthony, "say you would have been chilling out with _Nico_? As in Nico di Angelo?"

"Look Annabeth," Thalia finally spoke up,"Please don't go all detective on us. Spare us your deductions, because seriously, Sherlock is _not at all_ cool."

Turning her head so fast Krysiela's hair would have given someone a whiplash, she stared at her brother, him staring back, both with horror etched on their face, mixed with a dawning understanding.

"You are..." they both said at the same time, turning to the blonde girl- no, turning to _Annabeth Chase_, their _mother_. Who had somehow de-aged, turning into a teenager. Maybe the teenager-Annabeth had come into the future. Or, _they_ had gone back in time.

* * *

It was a normal day. Annabeth Chase had woken up to the screaming of her younger half-siblings. She sighed. Despite coming off as well mannered and polite demigods, the children of Athena were quite the opposite when it came to being inside the walls of their cabin. There, they were worse than the Ares kids, which is a big accomplishment for someone who is not a child of Ares.

Anyway, she had gotten up out of her bed, gotten ready, and then gone for breakfast, not knowing that her day was going to take a complete 360 degrees.

She had mostly gone by her daily routine, hanging out with Percy and the others. But she had also changed her schedule to spend time with Thalia. They had been talking about their respective jobs as cabin head counselor and lieutenant of the Hunt, about the people around them. They had even talked about what Annabeth planned to do with her life once she left camp.

At least, they _had_ been talking, until they heard the scream. "Thalia, there is a _male_ in our cabin!" one of the Hunters had screamed.

She had followed Thalia into the cabin, finding a black-haired boy and girl with identical looks, the boy panicking and the girl laughing. Twins, she realized.

The boy had said that he didn't mean any harm. He said he did not even know how he and his sister ended up there. And he had told Aunt Thalia to control her hunters.

Before Thalia could speak, Annabeth had interrupted, narrowing her eyes, "How can you _not_ know how you ended up in a place? And did you say _Aunt Thalia_?" she had asked suspiciously.

And then the siblings had started arguing about some book, blaming the other person for opening it. _And_, they had mentioned the name _Jackson_ and _Nico_.

Annabeth had asked them about it, why they had said those names, feeling quite pleased with herself for making deductions like a detective. Like Sherlock Holmes, one of her favorite fictional characters. Oh, who was she kidding? He _was_ her most favorite fictional character ever.

"Look Annabeth," Thalia finally spoke up,"Please don't go all detective on us. Spare us your deductions, because seriously, Sherlock is _not at all_ cool."

Annoyed, Annabeth was about to say that Sherlock _was_ cool, thank you very much, when she heard the twins' gasps.

"You are..." they both said at the same time, turning to the daughter of Athena.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow, "Yes? I am...?"

"Annabeth Chase." they finished.

"Well yes"

"Which year is it?" the boy-Anthony- asked shakily.

"2013" Thalia replied.

"Oh shit! Krys!" Anthony said.

The girl, Krys, shot back, "Double shit."

"Basically," the twins said, "We'd like to see Chiron please?" they requested.

"Woah, woah, woah, woah. Wait. Rewind. I don't get it. First, you end up in my cabin. Then, you say you don't mean any harm. And _then_, you want to talk to Chiron. No. This is _not_ happening. You have to tell me who you are, or I barbecue you with this." Thalia said, taking out her spear.

Annabeth nodded, "You can go see Chiron, but after you tell us how you got here. Okay?"

"But," the boy said helplessly, "you wouldn't believe us if we told you how we got here."

"Bro, lemme just tell them our names." His sister advised. "Or, on second thought, let me just tell them everything. I'm Krysiela Jackson and this is my brother Anthony Jackson. Our parents are Percy and Annabeth Jackson. We're from the year 2033. So basically, we're twenty years back in time- awesome, I know. Thank you. Now may we please go see Chiron? Please _mom_?"

Sputtering, Annabeth managed to choke out, "I don't believe you."

"See!" Anthony cried, "I knew it! I _knew_ you wouldn't believe us!"

Without even saying a word, Thalia walked out of the cabin.

"What do we do, Chase?" one of the hunters asked, the same one who had screamed for Thalia.

Holding her head in her hands, Annabeth sat down on one of the beds, stunned, muttering how it couldn't be. What couldn't be, Anthony couldn't understand for the life of him. He was hurt. His mother didn't believe him. But he supposed he couldn't really blame her. I mean, how many people are told by complete strangers that said strangers are the person's future children.

But, Annabeth thought, glancing at the people who claimed to be her children from the corner of her eye, it _could_ be. They had black hair and grey eyes. Percy's hair and Annabeth's eyes.

So, while the occupants of Cabin 8 fidgeted with their arrows (in the hunters' case), fiddled with their hair (in a certain girl's case, who was also known as Krysiela Jackson), bemoaned over their misfortune (Anthony), and hyperventilated (Annabeth Jackson-sorry-Chase), Thalia was busy telling Chiron all about the freaky strangers who looked like mini "Percy+Annabeth"s, and had dared to call her "Aunt Thalia".

Listening to her calmly, the centaur said, "Thalia, child, why didn't you make them swear on the Styx?"

Feeling quite stupid, Thalia mumbled, "Sorry Chiron, I was just stressed, you know. Today being _his_ birthday, and all. It really just slipped my mind."

His eyes softening, Chiron said, "Well, why don't I come with you to Cabin 8?" It was hard for her, he realized. Even after six years of knowing he had betrayed them all, Thalia still saw Luke Castellan as the boy who had saved her all those years ago. Still saw him as the one person who had been her only family till they had found Annabeth.

Her thoughts clouded with memories from the past, Thalia hadn't even realized when they had reached her cabin. Opening the door, she found them in the above mentioned poses.

"So," the daughter of Percy sighed, "You don't believe us. What can we do to make you believe us?"

"You can swear on the river Styx, child, after telling me all about your journey." Chiron suggested.

After telling Chiron who they were, what they were doing before they hiked a ride in the Time Travel Express (better known as the Trouble Express, exclusively for Jacksons), how they got here, et cetera, et cetera, Anthony and Krysiela Jackson swore on the River Styx.

"So now what do you want us to do?" Anthony asked, right after which twelve heavy books fell on top of his head, eliciting a loud cry from the poor boy.

"Well Mr. Jackson, you got you answer. We will read these books at the campfires, starting from tonight on wards till all of them have been read." Chiron smiled.

Looking at her children with something akin to wonder, Annabeth asked, "What are your grades in school?" causing some people in the cabin to laugh, others to sigh.

* * *

"Heroes, today we have a few special guests," Chiron began his speech during dinner, "They are Anthony and Krysiela Jackson, children of Percy and Annabeth Jackson from the year 2033. And no, Mr. Stolls, I did not finally realize I had the gift of lying. These children here," he indicated to the Jackson twins, "have sworn on the River Styx that they don't mean any harm. As to how they got here, interestingly, it was because of books. Books recording _your_ own adventures, which they found in their attic while cleaning it. We will be reading these books shortly. Now please welcome them."

Krysiela waved and Anthony smiled nervously. This reaction caused an uproar. Many people were flabbergasted, how could _books_ teleport someone through time? And some were deep in thought. Who? Yep, you guessed it. The children of Athena.

"Okay, okay," Chiron finally quieted the campers down. "After dinner, sing along is cancelled. Instead everyone will be present in the amphitheatre and we will read the books. Any objections?" he asked, receiving a big 'no' from the entire camp.

* * *

After everyone had settled down, Chiron asked the Jackson twins, "Who would you want reading first?"

"Rachel Dare!" they exclaimed.

"Uh, okay?" taking the book from Chiron, Rachel read, "**Percy Jackson and The Lightning Thief**."

* * *

**A/N: REVIEW EVERYONE! I SPENT DAYS WRITING THIS! ONLY FOR Y'ALL, OKAY? SO GIMME SOMETHING IN RETURN. NO FLAMES.**

**_Just-AWESOME-old-me_, I kept my promise of updating in three to seven days, dear.**

**And if anyone didn't read this before, this chapter has been dedicated to _Gage ShaDoW_.**

**From now on, if someone's review for a chapter will really impress me, the chapter after that would be dedicated to that person. Also, if your birthday is coming up or something equally important like exam results coming out nice, you can PM me and request (and even demand, but politely! :P)for the next chapter to be dedicated to you.**

**BYE! Peace out!**

**REVIEW!**

**FOLLOW!**

**FAVOR!**


End file.
